1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a carrier apparatus for carrying at least one fastener.
2. Description of Related Art
A back plate of a computer usually has a plurality of spare screws thereon. The spare screws are typically secured on the back plate and engaged with a plurality of screw holes therein. Therefore, an additional tool, such as a screwdriver is needed to mount the spare screws to the back plate, which is very inconvenient and time-consuming in a factory assembly line.